Beast & the Beast
by s-ster
Summary: A story about Betty's and Henry's love after she rejected his proposal three years earlier. It's them rekindling the love they had with a third party addition.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** I'm not that experienced in writing so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes or poor writing style. I'm creating ideas as I go along and hopefully it will all just go together in the end. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction.

* * *

Beast & the Beast

Chapter One: Betty – Three Years

Almost three years has passed since the day I broke three hearts, including my own. Seeing him flooded back the memories, the pain, and the ultimate mistake I made by letting him slip away. I wish I had known back then that my hope of self-discovery was just a facade to cover up my fear of true love.

The little boy's hand, held tightly onto the man, tugging slightly towards my staring direction. I quickly turned away and rushed into the nearly closed subway doors. I think I've taken the wrong one, but that's okay. I just hope he hasn't seen me. The fear slowly overwhelms me, having me reminisce about the years I spent without him.

Three years ago I was working alongside Daniel Meade at Mode as his assistant. I've grown so much that it even surprises me. I am now editor-in-chief of MYW. Whatever happened to that Sofia who broke Daniel's heart. Well, after that hit premiere Mr. Meade fired her for the hurt she caused Daniel. Thinking back, she deserved it because playing with someone's heart that way is in no way remotely deserving of a magazine like that. The magazine is doing well and I've finally had my chance at writing the things I find important rather than the attempts of trying to write something that fit in with the Mode personal. I was finally just writing something that was truly me and truly up to par to my abilities.

This reflection of the three years without him made me realize how much I have accomplished, but how lonely I was along the way. Of course I had my amazing father, Hilda, Justin, and Daniel to support me all the way, but never that one person I could express my whole world to and for them to understand me completely. My heart ached like nothing else. That's it. It wasn't like anything else. I felt completely empty, like the world had stopped and I alone kept on moving faster than the speed of light. His face, Henry's face and that little boy's face couldn't leave my head for the rest of the day. Questions like, "Why is he back?" or "Where is Charlie?" and "How has his life been with his beautiful son?" filled my head. Then I knew that the likeliness of them being answered were slim. Again, I felt as if the secured tape I placed on my heart was torn a little more.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_: This chapter is written in Henry's point-of-view.

* * *

Beast & the Beast

Chapter Two: Henry - Three Years Too

"Dad," he called, pulling my arm.

"What is it?"

"That person is looking at us weird. She's scaring me."

"Where?"

"There."

Was it her? Is there something wrong with my glasses? Maybe it's the familiar environment that simply triggers the memory of her. Then again, we are in New York. Couldn't I see her again? Without a care, I quickly grabbed Nathan and ran towards her direction.

"Daddy, what are you doing!? My bag!"

And the subway pulls away. The only thing I see is her hair hidden behind the doors, neither knowing if it's the her I thought I saw or a her I didn't even know. Walking back with Nathan in my hand fussing about his bag not far off.

Three years...Wow! It's been three years. I now have Nathan, a beautiful boy bouncing beside me, a new job, and a new life with my son. Good things, bad things, it all seems to compile into one now. I'm back in New York with an accounting position at Meade's publication once more. The pay is much better, the job even has a few perks now that I have a son to support. Sometimes I just wish I didn't have to do it on my own. Nathan is so lively, so good that I only wish I could give him the mother he loss only six months ago.

Charlie. We moved on. The only thing in our eyes were taking care of Nathan and making sure we were there for him as mother and father. We couldn't do husband and wife but parents enough to always be with him until the day of the crash. He still ask when mommy is coming home. When I look at him I see Charlie, I see me, and most of the time I just see him. He's the joyous child I know, the one with life and character and a brains to match it all. He's been my life for the past three years and I loved every moment with him, but seeing her was a reminder of the love that I gave up. I wouldn't replace the love I had for Nathan in a million years, but couldn't I have both?

"Come Nathan, we have to go."

"Daddy, who was she?"

"Someone special to me just like you are."

He stood staring at me as if he knew exactly what was going through my head. It surprised me sometimes how something that small could be so intelligent. His stare feels like it's burning through my eyes.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The women mommy told me about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nathan."

"It's here!" he screams, forgetting about the question as fast as the subway itself. Now I am free, but I'm sure another questioning is at hand later tonight.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Beast & the Beast

Chapter Three: Betty - "It's over. It really is."

Sitting waiting for Daniel was a usual thing for me. He's always late for our lunch meetings or anything we have time to do together for that matter. Over the years, our friendship has grown even better than I thought imaginable. I was the quirky assistant who happened to have the opportunity to land the job that was nearly impossible. Now, he's my best friend and one of the best I've ever had. Daniel has been the older brother I've been lucky to have and happy to have known.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said after arriving fifteen minutes late.

"It's alright. I have sandwiches and drinks."

"Great! I'm starving," he said after grabbing all the food I had.

"You know if I didn't know any better Daniel I think there's something going on."

"No, not at all...there's nothing...nothing...yea nothing."

His lying tactics has really faltered over the years. Like I've said, our friendship is strong enough for me to know when he's lying his ass off. He stammers, stutters, and can't even give me a straight face. Yep, this guy is sure trying to hide something.

"Daniel. What's wrong with you? Don't you dare lie to me."

"Fine. I have something to tell you."

"Just get on with it Daniel. We all have our work to do."

"Henry. You remember him right? Yea, you probably do, but it's not like he broke your heart. It was vice-versa, right? I mean it wasn't like that, but you guys had something going on, and..."

"Oh God."

"Betty, I'm so sorry. I just needed to tell you something. You know we have been needing a new CFO for awhile. Well, Henry is qualified and he's been doing some great work since he left Meade publications."

"He's our new CFO?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I should have asked you before hiring him."

"No, it's none of my business who you hire. I'm just surprised. It's great. He must be doing great then, huh?" I asked with too much need of for an answer.

"I thought it's over between the two of you."

"It's over. It really is. I'm just curious. You know it's been awhile that's all. I just wanted to know. Did he tell you anything? How's his son? Charlie? They've been good?"

"Betty..."

Oh God! Missing him, wanting to see him, wanting to be with him. I thought it passed long ago. Now, Daniel knows. I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. I'm in more hell than before. It's over. It really is...right?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**: Henry character is kinda high up there in Meade Publications and that's not really how he was like in the show, but I want to show the new strength and confidence he has now that he's a single parent.

* * *

Beast & the Beast

Chapter Four: Henry - Fight

The images in the mirror didn't seem so different but the person staring back was. My squared glasses were almost exactly the same from any other years. The dark rims encased my brown eyes, showing more wisdom than the usual dorkiness I was once told I possessed. Going from my face to my body, I wore a nice suit that was tailored to fit my form, making me look professional, sharp and actually as if my look fit the new position awaiting me at Meade Publications. Next to me stood Nate with his hair a mix of brown from me and red from his mother. He's wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt bearing the picture of his favorite dinosaur, a Brachiosaurus that lived near the middle of the Mesozoic Era. It's just something I know.

Two hours later. I'm waiting patiently for Mr. Meade to enter his office.

"Henry, how are you?" greeted Daniel as he took his seat at the desk.

"Good, ready to work."

"Okay, there is the list of each magazine of Meade Publications with editors and financial status of this year. You aren't CFO but probably the one of the closet person to that position and maybe with a few years and some hard work you will be there."

Scanning over the thick book I see a name that catches my attention. "Betty became an editor?" I asked out loud unintentionally.

"Yes, she's editor-in-chief of MYW."

And it hits him. Daniel Meade stopped and stared for what seemed like a century, analyzing me and questioning my motives. Finally breaking his trance I got up and thanked him.

"Henry, I know of your past history…"

I cut him off before he could continue. It was no way to start my first day with a lecture of a failed relationship three years ago.

"I'm here to work and I'll do my best Mr. Meade."

Heading down to my office, located on the third floor, I watched as the elevator numbers ticked away, bringing about my fear but ultimate desire that Betty will be the next one to catch the elevator. Then it stopped and my heart jumped. Betty stood there surrounded by people I didn't even care to acknowledge until they all rushed in, blocking my view of Betty.

She's more beautiful than I remembered. Her outfit is still as colorful and she still had those red glasses that I adored so much. She was so different that it was hard for me to pinpoint the change. She is smiling when I see her and I notice that it did not contain the shiny glimmer of metal but just straight whiteness. Her smile would have lighted the whole building if it needed to but for the time being it just lighted me until I realized she stopped entering the elevator. She stared, shocked at me and slowly backed away as the doors slowly began to shut.

I wanted to call her name but seeing the look she gave me as if she was in horror at my appearance. As the day continued, I tried to piece together how she looked rather than understanding or trying to understand the expression she gave me. Then the list of meetings to speak personally with each editor was delivered to my office. MYW was my first meeting tomorrow morning.

That night after I tucked Nate off to bed, I sat in at my desk with the new work I had to do before tomorrow morning. It wasn't until hours later that I actually started the work. I finally had made the decision that I wish I had done three years ago. Betty once told me she wanted to fight for us and now I've decided that I'll fight for us. She loss three years ago and this time I'll have to win in her honor.

* * *


End file.
